12 December 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-12-12 ;Comments *Programme comes from Peel Acres. *There is a competition in the programme to win pairs of tickets to attend the special Christmas show at Maida Vale the following Wednesday, 18 December 2002. Belle & Sebastian will be leading the celebrations. *Peel says he came across the Gun 7" (from 1968) when looking through his collection for some Gun Club records, so fancied hearing it again. The 1964 Applejacks single (written by Lennon and McCartney) also found its way into the running order by the same route. *A listener emails in, having recently sighted a copy of the Dandelion Records sampler LP, There Is Some Fun Going Forward. Peel retells the familiar story of the circumstances behind the taking of the morally questionable photograph that adorns the sleeve. Sessions *Yeah Yeah Yeahs. Repeat of one and only session, recorded 10 July 2002 and first broadcast 22 August 2002. :'Maps' and 'Miles Away' have been released. See Peel Sessions Releases for details. Tracklisting *Datsuns: All I Want For Christmas (LP - Christmas On The Rocks) Fast Food *Ladytron: Fire (LP - Light & Magic) Telstar *Jimi Hendrix: Fire (LP - The Ultimate Experience) Polydor *Xela: Inbetween Two Rooms (LP - For Frosty Mornings And Summer Nights) Neo Ouija *Yeah Yeah Yeahs: Miles Away (Peel Session) *Yeah Yeah Noh: Bias Binding (LP - When I Am A Big Girl) In Tape *Total Science: Kingpin (Future Cut Remix) (LP - Audio Works 03) C I A *Eddie & Ernie: Tell It Like It Is (LP - Lost Friends) Kent *Gun: Race With The Devil (7") CBS *Dizzy Gillespie Sextet: Stardust (10") Deegee (Pig's Big 78) *Melt Banana: Monkey Man (Split Melt Banana/Big D And The Kids Table 7") Fork In Hand :JP: "There will be those amongst you who are thinking, ah he played that at the wrong speed and he never even noticed! But that is the speed it's supposed to go at and it will not go any slower." *PP Roy: Working In Harmony Together (EP - Seven Up) Rephlex *Yeah Yeah Yeahs: Tick (Peel Session) *Songs: Ohia: Keep It Steady (7") Secretly Canadian *Barbed: We're Doing Well Now (Various LP - The Fire This Time) Hidden Art *Carter Family: Untitled (Instrumental)/What Would You Give In Exchange For Your Soul? (LP - On Border Radio 1939 Vol.1) Arhoolie *Crimea: Lottery Winners On Acid (CD Single) Shiny Beast *Scott Brown: Twilight Zone (12") Evolution Records :Starts playing the other Crimea b-side, 'Blow Job or 9 to 5' instead of the one intended (Wrong Track Moment). *Crimea: Tragedy Rocks (b/w 'Lottery Winners On Acid' CD Single) Shiny Beast *Yeah Yeah Yeahs: Maps (Peel Session) *Six Parts Seven: Now Like Photographs (LP - Things Shaped In Passing) Suicide Squeeze *Vern Blair Debate: Super Funk (Various LP - Texas Funk: Hard Texas Funk 1968 - 1975) Jazzman *Rude 66: Nerves Of Steel (12" - De Wraak Der Wegpiraten) Bunker *Will Oldham: We All, Us Three, Will Ride (7") Isota *Technical Itch Vs Kemal: The Calling (12") Moving Shadow *Applejacks: Like Dreamers Do (7") Decca *Yeah Yeah Yeahs: Y Control (Peel Session) *Bonnie 'Prince' Billy: The Way (LP - Master And Everyone) Domino *End: An Elaborate Accounting Hoax (LP - Science/Fiction) Hymen File ;Name *John_Peel_20021212.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3) *Mooo Server Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions Category:Wrong Track Moment